Surprise
by foreverythingsweet
Summary: Shane knew he messed up with Mitchie 3 years ago. When he goes to get her back, he finds her house in ruins and her family gone. He has to set out on a country wide search to, yet again, find the girl with the voice.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CR**

**In this story**

**-Mitchie was 15 when she went to camp**

**-Shane didn't think she could handle the pressure of Hollywood, so he broke up with her**

Shane's Point of View

It had been almost 3 years since I saw Mitchie. I know I shouldn't have broken up with her, but I couldn't stand it if Hollywood ruined her.

"Shane, I think it's time you go see Mitchie." my best friend, and brother, Nate told me.

"Why? She probably hates me." I hadn't been myself since I broke up with her. I wasn't a jerk, just depressed.

"The next town we stop in is Mitchie's town. We know what house she lives in and you are going to talk to her. That's final." even though Nate was a year younger than me, he still acted like a father figure.

"Fine." I drifted off to sleep on my bunk in the bus. I woke up to Jason running around saying something about birdhouses.

"Jason, be quiet." I yelled as I threw a pillow.

"SHANE TEN MINUTES TILL WE LEAVE!" I rushed out of bed and got dressed. I knew Mitchie liked my hair curly, so I left it like that. The three of house left the bus and walked to the house we knew so well. Only one problem, the house was burned to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own CR

In this story

-Mitchie was 15 when she went to camp

-Shane didn't think she could handle the pressure of Hollywood, so he broke up with her

Shane's Point of View

I looked around, only to notice Mrs. Darcy, there neighbor walking up to her house.

"Mrs. Darcy!" she and Mitchie had always been close.

"Shane Grey? My, my, how long has it been?" she looked me over.

"3 years. What happened?" I looked back at the house that had once held Mitchie.

"About 2 and a half years ago, there was a fire. Mitchie got out alright, but not so much her parents. Since Mitchie was only 15 and a half, she was put in foster care. Some woman adopted her when she was just put in there. You can ask the lady at the adoption center downtown." she smiled at me and continued up the path. I automatically grabbed Nate and Jason, running for the adoption center. It took us 15 minutes to reach it and a young women sat looking annoyed at the desk.

"I need to know who adopted Michelle Allison Torres." I told the girl, whose name was apparently Beth. She went onto her computer and looked up the files.

"I'm sorry sir, but that was a private adoption that included a legal name change, we can't give you that information." she replied, looking more annoyed.

"Listen, I don't really care." I slid Beth some money, which she promptly looked around to make sure no one saw.

"Michelle Torres was adopted by a woman who was a single woman and had just lost her husband and child. Her name was Connie Munroe. She legally changed Michelle's name to Allison Michelle when she adopted her and moved to Wisconsin. That's all I know. Here is the address to where they moved." Beth handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank you Beth, have a nice day." Nate said and led me out the door. Next thing I knew, we were waiting to get on a plane to fly to Appleton, Wisconsin. **(Hopefully you know where I'm going with this at this point. ; ) )** Wisconsin was cold and smelled of cow. Luckily, Appleton was small and we were able to locate the house easily. When I knocked, a young woman opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. How can I help you? OH MY GOSH YOUR CONNECT 3!"

"Yup. Do you live here?" I asked Lucy.

"No. I come and clean the place for my friends while they are in Hollywood." Mitchie was on Vacation in Hollywood?

"I know why you're here." Lucy said, leading us to the living room. "Allison, AKA, Mitchie, told me all about what happened."

"When does Mitch get back from vacation?" I just wanted to see Mitchie, not wanting to fly across the country again.

"She's not on vacation. Sonny lives in California. Has for the last 2 years. She came here, put a video online and BOOM she had directors crawling all over her. If you want to find her, go to Condor Studios, Hollywood. Mitchie works on So Random." I was again, out the door and headed to the airport. When Hollywood finally, arrived, I couldn't help but smile. Nate had gotten us a spot on So Random, so we could get in to the studio. A sweaty man named Marshall greeted us and led us to his office.

"How can I help you boys? I get a call from you this morning saying you want to be on this week's episode. Luckily we had a spot open. Why did you want it this week?"

"Is there a girl who works on So Random named Allison?" Jason asked. He could be smart, sometimes.

"Well she doesn't go by Allison, she goes by Sonny. Why?" Sonny Munroe. Mitchie became Sonny Munroe!

"We really wanted to meet her." Nate informed Marshall.

"Alright. They are finishing filming now. Come on." he lead us to a colorfully decorated room with a stage in it.

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You tried to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely

when I'm alone

I heard the voice and I knew it was Mitchie. Who else had _that_ voice?

"Good job Sonny!" a blonde, a believe her name is Tawni ran and gave Mitchie a hug. I had fund my girl with the voice yet again. I just didn't see what happened next coming.


End file.
